


Looks Like

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian looking up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looks Like

“That one looks like a pumpkin.” Ian pointed straight up to the sky, extending his arm fully in conviction, then folded it back under his head.

“And this looks…fucking gay.” Mickey stated.

“Come on Mickey, be serious. Just try it.”

The older boy sighed, aggravated by the insistence on playing this game. He turned his face upwards, searching through the too-bright sun to the too-blue sky. He scanned for a few seconds before copying Ian’s move and picking out a cloud to accuse.

“That one looks like my dick.” He said bluntly. Ian sighed next to him. “No really, look at it.” He pointed a little harder like that would somehow indicate where exactly said grouping of puffy water molecules he was referring to was.

“Mick…” Ian squinted his eyes and tried to follow the trajectory of his arm, “Actually, it kind of does. But that’s not the point. You’re supposed to see, like, shapes and shit.”

“You can’t tell me what I see. They’re fucking clouds!” Mickey put both hands out, gesturing towards the vastness overhead.

“Yeah, but—“

“My dick is a fucking shape! When the hell have you seen a cloud shaped like a fucking triangle?” Mickey turned his head to look at the side of Ian’s face.

“It would be a pyramid. Triangles are two dimensional,” Ian joked. “And I meant like a dog or train or something.”

“Whatever. My three-dimensional foot is about to be up your flat ass.” Mickey couldn’t help but laugh at the end of that.

“Now that’s a cloud I’d like to see.” Ian turned to grin stupidly at him, eyebrows up.

“You’re an idiot.” Mickey was glad Ian moved back to looking for clouds because he had a smile on his face. He silently agreed when Ian muttered that his ass was not flat.

“That looks like a boot.” Ian said a few minutes later.

“Is it up an ass?”

“Nope, no ass. Like you, Mickey.” Ian laughed.

Mickey elbowed him in the side. “Shut the hell up. That one looks like my left nut in your mouth. How about that?” Ian just shook his head, rubbing where Mickey made contact with his ribs.

A few more minutes went by, as they watched the clouds pass over them. Ian stopped picking out “shapes” and was just lying there quietly next to Mickey. He’d closed his eyes.

“That one looks like a baby duck.” Mickey said quietly.

Ian opened his eyes and looked over at Mickey, a smile threatening his mouth.


End file.
